The Boy Less Travelled
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: In attempt to get the boys they like, Sebastian and Jesse St. James embark on a mission to split up the beloved Klaine. What will the find? What secrets will they dig up and will they have anthing to do with Klaine at all?
1. Prologue

Sebastian sat alone at a table nursing a large coffee, never taking his eyes off a boy on the other side of the room. He was sat with a really pretty girl but there was no way he was straight, or so Sebastian hoped. He had big eyes, and that seemed to be all he could look at. His hair was quiffed slightly but not like Kurt's, not as ridiculous as that. No, this boy was discretely adorable without shouting about his sexuality. Enough to tick the gay-dar but not the homophobes; a lot like Sebastian liked to think he was.

Suddenly the girl he was with turned around and he realised who it was; Rachel Berry, the leader of New Directions. In other words, the thing keeping him from winning Nationals. Well, if you didn't count Blaine or Kurt. That was something he liked to do, forget Kurt existed. If Kurt wasn't around he'd definitely be able to bag Blaine, then he could move back to Dalton, to where he belonged and then _they _could be the power couple. Goodbye_ Klaine_, hello _Seblaine_.

Looking to the boy, he managed to establish eye contact. Done, he thought. He carried on looking at him in-between taking sips of his coffee.

"That boy keeps looking at me," the stranger said to Rachel, keeping looking to Sebastian and back. He was cute, there was no denying that but the way he was looking suggested he knew who he was when in actual fact, he was fairly confident he'd never seen him before in his life. So what was he up to?

Sebastian kept smiling at him, the way the corner of his lips curled up was enough to cause a shiver to run up and down the boy's spine. He made him nervous and he hadn't even spoken to him yet. That was something he was famous for, Sebastian, making boys go weak at the knees. Others, the ones who knew better, most often ran for the hills. But he'd follow them. Once he'd decided what he wanted, he _always _got it. Even Blaine, the boy who'd turned him down time and time again would soon cave. It was all about the timing and Sebastian had a lot of it.

"That's Sebastian Smythe, the lead of the Warblers."

"The Warblers?"

"Where Blaine came from?"

"Ugh, Blaine. Precious, precious Blaine." He groaned, why Kurt was with that joke was beyond him. Why, when there were plenty of other guys wanting Kurt, did he choose Blaine? And by 'plenty of other guys', he meant himself. He wondered if this Sebastian knew of Kurt, of Blaine.

Soon he'd learn that Sebastian knew exactly who Kurt and Blaine were and the next month would be full of pointless conversations about the taking down of McKinley's power gay couple.

The boy stood up, left Rachel behind and walked over to Sebastian.

"Hey cutie," he said, sitting down in the opposite chair. That wasn't something Sebastian was used to, the forwardness, the attempt to talk to him. He always did the talking, that's just the way he did things, "I'd offer to buy you a coffee but it seems you already have one."

"Yes, I do. Thank you," Sebastian smiled and placed his hands from the coffee to lie on the table, "I'm Sebastian."

"Jesse," he smiled, searched Sebastian's eyes as if he were examining his soul. It was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Maybe Blaine wasn't the only decent gay guy in Lima, "Jesse St. James."


	2. Saints and Gentlemen

"I've seen you around here before Smythe," spoke Jesse in an inviting manner; so gracious it could've been mistaken for flirting. But Sebastian had spoken to a lot of guys before and he knew better. This wasn't flirting. Interest, certainly, but not flirting, not quite. "You talk to Kurt and Blaine a lot don't you?"

"I mostly try to avoid contact with Lady-Hummel but Blaine, sure we talk quite a bit," he blew on his coffee and flicked his head up to make more eye contact with Jesse.

"Much to Kurt's dismay I guess?"

"You guess correctly, James."

"It's _St._ James," there was a twinkling in his eye and Sebastian couldn't decide if it was confrontation or admiration. Taking his chances, he tested the boy further.

"James is fine. You don't resemble much of a Saint," he winked and witnessed a tremble in the boy's gaze. _No, not a Saint at all,_ thought Sebastian.

It took a while for the conversation to come back to Kurt and Blaine no matter how hard Jesse tried to press it.

"I went to school with Kurt for a while, in my closet stage," Jesse smirked and Sebastian nodded, he knew about the closet stage only too well, "now we just hang out as friends mostly. Well, that is when Blaine isn't around. I'm pretty much ignored then."

"Blaine's a nice guy, Kurt's just a distraction," Sebastian nodded almost defending the previous Warbler and began to laugh at the anger clearly growing in the other boy's eyes. _He has a soft spot for Hummel. This could be fun._

"He's a great performer I'll give him that, but Kurt, Kurt's extraordinary." A curt nod came from Sebastian and a sly smile played on his face, he was going to enjoy playing with Jesse only a little too much.

"You like Hummel, don't you?" he tilted his head to the side, as though he were examining the boy in front of him. The boy who seemed to be becoming more attractive the more he looked at him.

"Why would I tell some stranger I just met in a coffee shop anything about my personal life?"

"If you remember, James, you were the one who approached me, not the other way around."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you either like Hummel, or you like me."

"That doesn't mean I like Kurt," a smirk played on Sebastian's lips as he noticed the slip in the boy's statement. Realizing where he'd gone wrong, Jesse snapped, "and that doesn't mean I like _you _either."

"I am very striking."

Jesse ignored the vanity-stricken statement from the Warbler as he shook his head, "I never said I liked Kurt."

"You don't need to. I can see it in your eyes. It's frightening."

"What's frightening?"

"That anyone could ever like Hummel." Jesse was visibly uncomfortable, like anyone would be if someone were insulting the person you loved. _Loved? I don't love Kurt, _he thought, _he could just do so much better than Blaine. Precious Blaine. _

"I don't like Kurt, I just dislike Blaine. You, however, clearly like him."

"Hummel?" he snapped his head back and looking down to Jesse as though he'd said something completely absurd, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Not Kurt, _Blaine_," the name rolled off his tongue lathered in clear detest. _Wow, he definitely doesn't like Blaine._

"Ah," he nodded, a laugh lurking under his breath, "well I throw your question back to you, James, 'Why would I tell some stranger I just met in a coffee shop anything about my personal life?'"

"'You don't need to. I can see it in your eyes. It's frightening.'" Jesse managed to get out without cracking up and losing his face. _He wants to play? I'm Jesse St. James; I invented play._

"Can we skip this bullshit and cut to the chase? You like Lady, I like Blaine; you don't like Blaine, I can't stand Lady; basically we have the same intentions."

"Actually I believe we have opposite intentions, Smythe." Commented Jesse, looking over his shoulder to see if Rachel was still sat with Finn. If he ever found out about his crush on his brother, he didn't know what would happen with Kurt. Or what would happen with Rachel. Much to his dismay they were still there, waving at him. He prayed they were far away to not hear anything coming out of his or Sebastian's mouth.

"We want them broken up, right?" he swirled his coffee in his hand, never taking his eyes off the enthralling expression on Jesse's face.

"I want Kurt to be happy," with that Sebastian began to look physically sick as he shook his head and scrunched up his eyes. He put his coffee on the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh shut up, James. Your attempt to be a gentleman is simply exhausting. You want him, in your bed, all up on your-"

"Yes," Jesse interjected, not wanting Sebastian to go any further into his brain, "fine, yes I like Kurt. Happy?" A sharp nod was given as Jesse continued watched the cogs begin to turn in the taller boy's head.

"I think I have a way to split them up," his face never lost it's icy and yet charming look and Jesse tried his best to do the same. Usually it was easy; he was the coolest; the most hard to read out of the people he hung out with. Being the best actor ensured that even when he wasn't cool; he acted it. He _always _pulled it off.

"Do go on," Jesse spoke as he waved goodbye to Rachel and Finn, thanking whatever made them leave at that point.

"How do you feel about posing as my boyfriend?"

"But I don't really like you."

"Please, you don't have to _like _someone to_ work _with them. Besides, you could have a worse fake boyfriend." He played with his tie making Jesse laughed as he contemplated the idea. _What's the point of posing as his boyfriend? What will it do? Make Kurt jealous, make him realise what he's missing, make him notice me more? Maybe. Or it could drive him away, freak him out, and give me even less of a chance. Whatever, he might as well have a fake relationship and a slight chance than no chance at all. _

"This better work," he sighed, sticking his hand out for Sebastian to shake.

"All my plans work," laughed Sebastian, when he took his hand Jesse felt a rush shoot up his arm. 

_Damn electric shock, _he thought unconvincingly before taking another sip of his now luke-warm coffee, never taking his eyes off Sebastian's. _He's attractive. No doubting that. Maybe it won't be so bad posing as his boyfriend. He eyes are striking, have I been looking a little too long now? No, he's looking back, so it's OK. And his lips- woah, Jesse, stop it. Kurt… Kurt… Kurt…_


End file.
